Mobile devices come in a variety of different forms such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and smartphones that are often carried by a user. A mobile device may also include hardware that determines the location of the device. For example, a smartphone may include a GPS receiver that determines the location of the smartphone using received satellite signals.